A Little Too Late
by TB Eric - Sookie always85
Summary: Eric and Sookie were high school sweetheart. The night before leaving for college Sookie tell Eric she pregnant. Eric leaves for college and show up 4 years later and turn Sookie 's world up side down.
1. Mason's Lake

A Little Too Late Chapter 1: Mason's Lake

So here I am Miss Sookie Stackhouse just waiting on my boyfriend Eric Northman to just get here so we can have our finally talk before we leave for college. I am planning to go to Tulane University to get a degree in Real Estate and Eric got a scholarship at University of Tennessee. Well my plan is on-hold for now, but I do not know about Eric's plan.

Well waiting and waiting here at our spot at Mason's Lake till I see Eric red corvette finally show up. He was wearing his Tennessee football shirt when he signed for his scholarship to the school and some old jeans.

He got out of his car and walk up to me and before I could speak he put his tongue in my mouth and we made out for what seem like hours. Eric asked me, "What did you want to meet and talk about?"

Well my thought are running wild so I asked Eric, " You got done packing for tomorrow " Eric replied, "Yes, I am so excited to go and I cannot wait to visit you at Tulane one weekend and after football season is over." I started to cry and Eric wiped my tears and said, "We will be fine. I will to faithful to you while I am away and I know you will never cheat on me."

I had to tell him and it was now or never. "Eric, I have something to tell you and I do not know how you are going to act about it" "What" Eric kind of scream at me.

"I AM PREGNANT" I shouted at him. His face went from mad into shock and white. I told Eric that I am taking a year off of Tulane to have this baby and I want this baby. Eric's face as still in shock so I ask Eric "What are you going to do now that I am keeping this baby" Eric said nothing.

We look at each other for what I am thinking is a few hours, but really minutes before Eric said, "We can talk about this in the morning." I was so happy because Eric wants to be a father to our child and he is giving up college just like me to raise our baby. I said, "Ok" Eric kiss me on the cheek and went to the car and left. I walk all the way home and went to bed all happy about the morning.

It was 7:30 AM when I woke up and got into my yellow Honda and drove to Eric's house. I knock on the door hoping Eric was going to open it, but it was his mother My. Mrs. Northman is Eric up yet. She said, "Sookie, Eric left at 6 o'clock this morning to go to Tennessee." My world just went down the toilet. "Did Eric, leave me a note" Mrs. Northman just shook her head no. I told her that ok, but she saw the tears running down my face.

I got into my car and cry all the way home. When I got home I kiss my Gran on the cheek and told her I was going to take a shower and go back to sleep. After the shower I got into bed and put my hand on my stomach and told my child "I will not let him break your heart like he did me. It going to be you and me for now on we do not need Daddy." I made a vow that Eric Northman was not going to see my child.


	2. He's Back (4 years later)

A Little Too Late Chapter 2: He's Back (4 years later)

I was studying for my RLST 261 class which is Louisiana Real Estate Law. After having my son Corbett Mason Stackhouse, I did not go to Tulane University, but I went to Centenary College of Louisiana a year later. That college was close to home and staying home help me save money to put Corbett in Day-care in Shreveport.

I am working at my job which I have since I was 16. I still work for my friend Tara's mom Lettie Mae at Thornton Beauty Salon. Now since Tara got her license to do hair, nail, and even massages. Lettie Mae and Tara open it now as Thornton Beauty and Spa Salon. Tara and her mother do all the things for hair to nails and everything in between.

All I do at work is get appointments for clients and clean up after Tara and Lettie Mae. I do this for $7.00 an hour and no tips. I should be thankful because after having Corbett Lettie Mae let me bring him to work and even got Corbett first hair cut done for FREE.

Well bring me back to studying. I look over at Corbett. He looks so much like a Northman, but he is a Stackhouse. I hate that everybody said, "Sookie, he look like his father." I know they are right, but I am so mad at Eric for leaving me those years without a good-bye or nothing. I still have not said anything to Stellan or My about Corbett even when My saw me at Wal-Mart when Corbett was 3 months old.

I look at my son's beautiful blues eyes and talk to him. "Corbett, what are you drawing?" He said, "A doggie." I got down on his Mickey Mouse table that Tara got him to use while I am working. I started a draw a picture before Tara ran into the shop screaming.

"He's Back Sookie."

"Who" I said

Tara said "Eric the Jackass Northman"

"OMG, Tara and watching your mouth in front of Corbett."

Where did you see him at? She replied, "At the gas station. He was pumping gas. He was in silver Audi A8." Well he can get a new car, but he cannot pick up the phone to check on his son or even ask if Corbett need anything. I still drive my Honda because I cannot afford a new car.

I just hope that Eric does not look for me and even ask to see Corbett. I want nothing to do with neither him nor his family.

After work, I got home which is my Gran's house because when my mom found out I was pregnant she kick me out of the house. Thank God, my Gran let me move in with her. Well when I got into the house the first thing that came out of my Gran's mouth was "I heard Corbett's deadbeat father is in town." I know Gran. Tara ran into work today to tell me.

Gran asked me how I feel. I answer her. "Gran, Eric left me and Corbett. We were going to fine but after I told him about Corbett he was gone. He decided he did not want to be a parent. He made his bed about Corbett. I am not letting Eric nowhere near my son."

After dinner I gave Corbett his bath and put him in is Mickey Mouse PJs. After putting him in his bed that is in my room for bedtime Corbett went to sleep.

I went back to my studying for my class for two hours in the living room till there was a knock at the door. I wish I ask who there but I did not.

I open the door and hear "Sookie."

"Eric"


	3. You named him after your dad

A Little Too Late Chapter 3: You name him after your dad, but he look like mine

"Eric, you need to leave before I call the cop." I slam the door, but Mr. High and mighty put his foot in the doorway and walk into the house.

I started to wonder how Eric found me so I asked "How you know where I live at?" When we dated I was living with my mother, but I never brought Eric here not even for sex. "Hadley told me." He replied. "Should have known my big mouth coke-head of a cousin would she tells everything."

I know with the time it is he saw Hadley at work. "Hadley told me that you live with Gran when you got pregnant and that you had the baby." Eric said.

So Hadley told you I had a baby, but did not tell you about the child.

"No." was all I wanted to hear before I told Eric the truth. "Good because you have no child with me. You have no right to this child. You are not even listed as the father on its birth certificate." Eric's face got red and he said "What do you mean I have no right. That kid is my fresh and blood." You are in no way seeing my child not today, not tomorrow and surely not this week.

Now Eric you had 4 years to play daddy so why now. Eric said nothing. So with that I basically told Eric that you got to prove my child is yours. Also Eric, "Why do your parents not know about my child?"

"I did not want to disappoint them so I did what was best for me which was to leave."

What was best for you is to leave so now leave. Eric just stays on the couch looking at my school book.

Eric it is time to go, but he did not move. I said "Eric I will call the cop if you will not leave." Eric call my bluff so I pick up my phone to call Jason ,but by the time I heard Jason said hello Eric grab my phone and slam it into the wall.

The next thing I heard was "mommy"

Corbett was awake so I run as fast as I can to get away from Eric and shut the door but Eric caught up to me and when I pick up Corbett to rock him back to sleep.

"You named him after your dad, but he look like mine."


	4. Uncle Jason to the Rescue

A Little Too Late Chapter 4: Uncle Jason to the Recuse

I was rocking Corbett back and forth while Eric was looking at him. Eric said, "He beautiful and perfect Sookie. Let me hold him." All I could think was hell the fuck no. I said quietly "No Eric, now this is the first and last time you will see my son now leave because you are scaring me and it is upsetting Corbett."

Eric then try to take Corbett out of my arms ,but as he move closer I step back holding to Corbett for dear life thinking that when Eric gets his hands on Corbett he going to take him somewhere so I will never see my son again.

I am crying now because Eric is upsetting Corbett so I beg Eric to leave. Eric said, "I leave if you let me hold and kiss Corbett good-night and maybe why you are in school tomorrow I am have him for the day. I can take him to my parents' house. "

Before I could tell Eric that he will never put his hands on Corbett I heard the front door open very loud.

"Sookie, Corbett where are you?" Jason was here. He must have got into his truck when I got disconnected because Eric broke my phone.

"JASON, in my room and hurry please." Jason ran as fast and he could and all I saw next was Jason at the top of the staircase and then Eric on the floor. Jason had punch Eric in his throat.

"That is for Corbett you fucking piece of crap of a man." Jason said.

Eric got up and then Jason and Eric started to fight. I wanted to get in between them, but with Corbett holding on me screaming his head off so all I could was to tell Jason "Stop Jason you are scaring your nephew and you are making him cry."

When Jason saw Corbett's tears he stops the fight. Eric had blood coming out of his nose and Jason's lip was bleeding.

Eric got into car finally and left, but told me "This is not over Sookie. You are not keeping my son from me."

I told Eric "NOT YOUR SON. HE IS A STACKHOUSE. HE IS MY SON."

I asked Jason if he was ok. He shook his head yes. Corbett went and got Jason some ice and put it on his uncle's lip. Corbett told Jason "Uncle Jason to rescue."

Jason asked me "What are going to do now that Eric wants to be a father to Corbett?"

"What can I do to keep not just Eric, but his parents away from Corbett?"

Jason told me that I can go to his job which is the Bon Temps Police Station and file a protective order against the Northman's.

I pick up Corbett and told him that it past midnight and I needed to go to sleep as well as Corbett. Jason kisses Corbett good-night and kisses me on the cheek and left.

Corbett was too scared to sleep in his tiny bed so he crawled into my bed and went to bed.

I could not sleep. I slept most of the night thinking about what Jason said about having that order so that Eric cannot be near me or Corbett.

I hear the coffee pot come on so I know Gran is up and she fell asleep at Maxine Fortenberry's house last night and just came home.

"Gran, what should I do about Eric?"

"Do what is best for Corbett and for you?" Gran is right and I know Gran is always right.

What best for Corbett? was running in my head. I was also thinking about, what that cheerleader from Eric's school, Nora was gossiping to Tara at the salon when I was four months pregnant.

My decision was made. So at 8 o'clock in the morning Corbett was running in the kitchen for his breakfast which was eggs and grits with some toast.

I got Corbett dress and I told him he was not going to day-care today and call Tara letting her know that I will not come into work as well.

I put Corbett into his booster seat and got into my Honda and drove. I asked Corbett, "You want to see Uncle Jason at work." Corbett got excited and said "YES MOMMY!"

When I got to the police station and saw Rosie Parker sitting at her desk answering those calls.

I said, "Hey Rosie, I need to know if Jason in now or I could wait till he comes."

Rosie told me that Jason was in his office and I let Corbett run to his desk. I heard Jason said, "Corbett, what is my deputy doing this morning."

When Jason saw me he knew kind what I was there for. I told Jason I want to file a protection order against Eric Northman.

Jason got up and said, "I get the paper work to get these order started and I will deliver this to him personal."

I nodded at Jason and asked Jason "Can I be there when you deliver them. I do not want to be up close to him but for far away to see his face when he gets the paper."

When Jason left I thought about Eric and how someone I loved can turn into someone who is controlling and possessively about Corbett.

Jason came back and said you really sure about this

I said, "Yes." I started filling about the paper work so that Eric and his parents cannot be around Corbett.


	5. The Waiting Period

A Little Too Late Chapter 5: The Waiting Period

Two weeks after I file the order against Eric. I have not heard or seen Eric, Stellan, or My. I hope that I do not have to deal with them and can drop the order before Corbett start school.

After my Business 144 class I was done for the day so I went to Cleary's Education Day-Care to pick up Corbett to be at work by 3:30.

When I got there Corbett went straight to his table and was coloring a picture of a barn for his Gran. Tara said to me while I go to my desk, "Guess who can in for a haircut." I said, "Eric." Tara replied "No, but you are close My came in to get her haircut and a style done." What did she said. Tara was walking about how My is so proud of Eric for finish school and that Eric already has a job as an intern for Sophie- Ann Leclerq Investor company and with that job Eric will make 60k yearly. Tonight to celebrate his achievement they going that French restaurant.

My mind went to Corbett and got me thinking that Eric going to make this money and will not take care of Corbett. Tara wanted to know about why I decide to file an order against Eric and his parents.

I started to tell Tara some stories that she does not know. I said, "Tara you remember that Nora girl that came into the shop to get her nail done." Tara nodded her head yes. Nora was telling you she had sex with Eric and that they were having friends with benefits relationship. When Nora was done I talk to her outside .Nora told me that Eric and her had sex two days after he left me. Eric told her that they fuck like champions. I asked her "Does Eric mention a high school girlfriend?" Nora revealed to me that Eric tells her he did not date in high school and that the last time they had sex was two days ago.

Tara's jaw drop when I told her. I remember now you came back in the store crying. I know I lied and told you it was my pregnancy hormones.

Also when I found out Corbett was a boy I decide to call Eric and tell him the good news. His roommate answers the phone and told me Eric could not come to the phone because he was having sex with some chick name Salome. When he ask me who was calling I just hung up.

OMG Sookie! Why did you not tell me?

"O, Tara you have not heard the worst yet."

I found out from Alcide that Eric was in Willa's bed the day I was having Corbett.

Tara eyes got bigger.

For Corbett's first Valentine when Corbett was a little over a month old. I wanted Eric to see Corbett, so I decide a trip to Tennessee. I wore a university of Tennessee t-shirt to match Corbett Tennessee onesie that Amelia got him at my baby shower. When I got there I saw Eric in the Valentine Day's bottom I got him the year before, but when I got close almost to the building see some girl wearing the matching shirt leaving the building and Eric grabs her and kisses her. I went back to my car and cry all the way home.

When I got home and I had to feed Corbett I took off my t-shirt as well as Corbett's onesie and put it in Gran's fireplace to keep us warm.

"Wow, Sookie I did not know about that." Eric has hurt me too much and I will not have him hurt my child. That is why I am wants that order. I want him far away. I do not want his money or him coming around. I want him gone and at of my life.

I heard the phone ring. I said, "Thornton Beauty & Spa Salon this is Sookie. How can I help you?" "Sookie" and from the way it was said it was Jason. Jason was telling me that the protective order had been sign and ready to be delivered to Eric. I look at Tara and Corbett with a smile on my face. So Jason when can we deliver the paper. Jason replied "Whenever you want." I said this without thinking "Can we do it tonight." Jason said yes and I told Jason where we could find Eric at tonight.

I do not want to mess up Eric's special dinner. Who am I kidding I did.

When I got home from work I decide I wanted to dress from this moment. I put on my best red Sunday dress, red is Eric favorite color, and put Corbett in a nice outfit.

Jason came in his cop car and I put Corbett's booster seat in Jason car.

Jason looks at me and said, "You ready for this."

I replied, "Yes and I cannot wait for the look the Northmans' faces when they get this order."

So Jason turns the car on and away we went to the French restaurant to ruin Eric's dinner.


	6. Eric gets Served

A Little Too Late Chapter 6: Eric gets Served

When we get to the restaurant I notice Eric's silver Audi. I told Jason that they are already here.

Jason told me to get Corbett and we went into the restaurant. I saw the Northmans at a big table in the back. Then Stellan about to make a speech about Eric while he was hugging My. Jason smile and told me show time.

Jason went before me and started talking, "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Northman I did not mean to ruin your little party, but I need to talk to Eric." I was at the bar with Corbett on my lap. I heard Eric said, "You can say whatever you want in front of my parents." Jason brushes his hair with his finger and that was my signal. Corbett you ready. He nodded his head yes.

I went to Eric's table. I was holding Corbett when I got there. I said, " My and Stellan how you doing this evening?" They said that they was ok and asked me what I have been up to. I am glad you ask because for the past 4 years I have been taken care of my son Corbett Mason Stackhouse. Eric face went blank and I was proud. I pick Corbett up so My and Stellan can get a good look at him before I continue my speech. I told Corbett tell Mr. and Mrs. Northman hey Corbett said "Hey".

I gave Jason Corbett to have him ready to put Corbett and when Jason turns around to leave I told Corbett wave good-bye to his Papa, Nana and his deadbeat dad. Stellan and My asked Eric what I was talking about Eric look like he wanted to cry.

I pull the order out of my purse. "Here Eric, this is an order of protection. You and your parents cannot be anywhere near Corbett. If I or any members of my family see any of you three near my son and I mean my son. I will have you arrested so fast it will make you head spin.

I told the Northman's to have a great evening. I left the restaurants so happy to ruin Eric family party. I walk out Eric stop me and asked me why? "Eric, you hurt me. I know all about those girls at school. You slept with a girl two days after you left me." I told Eric that we never broke up I figure after he left we were done.

Eric kept telling me he was sorry that he hurt me and he wanted to be a good dad.

I asked Eric "Why now?"

He replied, "Sookie, I was scared about Corbett. I was not ready to be a father and I wanted to have fun at college."

I told Eric "I was scared was well. I had to grow up the second I saw the little + sign on my EPT test."

Eric asks me if Corbett can come over to his parents' house now that they know about their grandson.

I laugh at Eric, "You think that if the truth comes out and you told me why you have not taken care of your responsibility that I just go to Jason and drop the order."

You are gladly mistaking Mister. "Corbett is my son and I just wanted him to see his other family at least once."

I heard Jason honk his horn. Eric let me go so I can leave.

I got into Jason's car and Eric came to my window and kept telling Corbett. "Daddy, love you Corbett. Do not forget that." You are nothing but a sperm donor. Before I told Jason to drive off I told Corbett to said "Good-bye Daddy." Corbett did something after he told Eric good-bye for good. Corbett blew Eric a kiss and when Eric was off the car I whisper to Jason let speed off and we did. All I saw was Eric eating ours dust said SORRY and CORBETT.

Driving back home Jason asked me if I am ok. It turn out that I started to cry on the ride home.

Corbett notices and said, "Why you sad mommy?"

I told Corbett "That family has hurt me for the last time and you do not have seen that MEAN family ever again."

When we got home I look at the time. "O, Corbett it 10 o'clock it is past your bedtime and we got to get up early for day-care and school.

I gave Corbett his bath and put him in bed.

I took a shower and put my pink PJs on.

Hadley came in from her job working at Bon Temps Waffle House. She asked me what was wrong.

I served Eric today. Hadley said, "About time you make him pay child support."

"No, Had not child support. It was a protection order. I do not want Eric and his parents around Corbett."

We talk till it was almost midnight. I had class at 10. So we said good-night and see you in the morning.

Got up and dress. Just drop Corbett at day-care and then my ECO 300 class.

When I got to class I noticed that all the girls was looking out of window and laughing like little girl watching Justin Bieber video. So I look outside to see the big idea.

It was Eric by his silver Audi. He was wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt. He had sunglasses and that black beanie I hated with a passion.

Danielle said, "Sookie, that sexy guy signal you to come outside to talk.

I rolled my eyes to Danielle and whisper to myself, "motherfucker."


	7. Talk by the fountain

A Little Too Late Chapter 7: Talk by the Fountain

After class I was going to go to my car. I saw Danielle talking to Eric and the way she flirting with him he have sex with her by the end of the week. He is such a MANWHORE piece of crap that I cannot believe Eric and Corbett share DNA.

When Eric saw me he stop just left Danielle high and dry and said to me, "Can we talk like we did when we dated."

I told him yes. We walk to the college water fountain in front of Business building. Eric and I were silent all the way to the fountain.

I sat down before Eric did. Eric grabs my hand, but I recoiled. I asked Eric, " Why are you here?"

Eric said, " I want to see Corbett. I want my family and I to spend the day with him."

"No Eric."

Eric had a tear in his eye. That made me very happy to know that Eric is getting the hurt back to him.

He was telling me that there a petting zoo in Shreveport that My want not just Corbett but you as well to go to.

I know what zoo he talking. I took Corbett and Gran for Corbett 1st birthday. I was wondering who Eric was sleeping with that day, but I change my mind about that thought.

Eric just kept talking about Corbett and all the places we want us to go as a family.

I yelled, " Eric, we are NOT and I repeat NOT a family."

I continue to said, " You left me and my son high and dry with no note and no good-bye. You never in your head were thinking that maybe pick up the damn phone to check on me or mainly Corbett."

I got up to left and Eric said, " I will show up to school or your work to keep asking you to see Corbett."

So he was going to be a stalker now to see Corbett.

I know I cannot handle Eric being around everywhere I go just to beg to see Corbett so I caved in.

"Ok, Eric I will let you and your parents send the day with Corbett. I will let you know when we can meet and I will have Jason with me is that ok."

Eric look angry knowing he wanted to deal with me not the Stackhouse kids.

"Fine." Eric got up to kiss me on my cheek but I back away. I told Eric, "We will never get back together. I cannot ever trust you with my heart ,but I will try to trust you with Corbett."

I left to go get Corbett at Day-care and then go home because I am off today. I wanted to talk to the one person who would listening to me and help me with dealing with Eric, my Gran.

When we got to the house, Gran was reading the new Patricia Cornwell novel sitting in her favorite chair by the door.

Corbett jump into her lap and gave her the biggest kiss I ever did see.

Told Corbett it was naptime so I put Corbett in his bed to go to sleep and he was so tired from not just today, but since Eric came into his life.

"Gran, Eric came to me at school today and told me that his family want to spend a day with Corbett and I."

Gran asked me my answer. " I told him yes if I can tell him when and where and that Jason was going to as well."

Gran tells me what she always said, "You need to do what best for Corbett and yourself." She been telling me this since I show up on her doorstep with my suitcase in hand the day I was kick out of my house.

I am thinking that one visit with them will not be so bad. I need to call Jason.

I talk to Jason about my next step. "Sook he said, I am not a parent but I love Corbett as mine own. I totally agree with you letting them see Corbett once before that order gets mandatory and they have to stay away."

I got off the phone because I have a big test in my BUS 201 class and because of Eric I have been losing my focus on my school work. So I went into the kitchen and study my butt off till Corbett woke from the nap which was an hour.

Jason came over and since Hadley was off tonight Gran wanted a big family dinner. We had Corbett favorite which was fried chicken, mashed potato and gravy and corn. When we all sat down and eat Corbett decide to wear most of his food.

After dinner I gave his bath. He was sitting in the tub playing with his cup. I asked Corbett, " Corbett you want to go to the petting zoo with Daddy, Nana, and Papa?" Corbett look at me confused "Daddy, Nana and Papa."

I just realized that Eric was confusing my child. I do not want that for Corbett. I do not want to mess up his life. We are fine before Eric came back to the picture and I know we will be ok when Eric has to stay away.

Corbett went to sleep and so I still needed to study for my test some more so I got right back to it till it was time for me to go to bed.

Got up and got Corbett ready for day-care. Drop him off to his class which Ms. Hamby runs and kiss him and said see you soon.

Got to classes and after I took my test I got to leave. I go to pick Corbett up and when I ask Ms. Hamby , "Where Corbett?" Ms. Hamby told me that two hours after I left Corbett's father came and sign him out. I wanted to punch that stupid woman in the mouth.

"Well Ms. Hamby, this is the last day Corbett will be here because nobody has any right to sign my child out."

"Ms. Stackhouse I am sorry but when the young man came and asked for Corbett. Corbett went up to him and said daddy."

I left Cleary Education Day-Care and I knew where Eric went to. So I drove to the Northman's house to get my child and hope to God that nothing bad has happen.

When I got to the house I wanted to be relaxed before I knock on the door.

I got out of the car and knock on the door.


	8. How Dare You?

A Little Too Late Chapter 8: How Dare You?

When I got to the door My open it. I push her out of my way and yell at her. " Where the hell is he?"

My look at me stupid like she did not know who I was talking about

"Eric took Corbett out of Day-care and I want to know where your son took my son to."

"Sookie, you need not to go crazy. I know what Eric did was very reckless ,but do not punish Corbett for it."

" I went to my crazy place when Ms. Hamby told me that Eric took my child."

I was running around the house thinking Corbett was here knowing Eric would do that. I went up stair to Eric's bedroom. It look almost the same when we dated. I remember losing my virginity in this bed because I did not want to start my senior year a virgin. A year later I got to listen to Corbett's heartbeat for the first time. I did notice one big different, there was a toy-box and it had Corbett name painted on it.

I went to open the box. It had a lot of toys in it. It would look like My just put it together in just two weeks ,but I was wrong. I notice that Eric childhood Teddy Bear named Brownie was in the box ,but the one thing I saw there was an orange blanket with University of Tennessee logo on it. Under the logo was this

_Corbett Mason Northman_

_January 10, 2010 8:47 PM_

_6 lbs. 7oz. 22inches_

My saw me looking at the blanket. She told me, " I had that made the day after I saw you two in Wal-mart when Corbett was a baby."

I wanted to be mad at My ,but I just went to hug her and cry. My told me she was sorry she miss Corbett 's firsts and that she kind of had it in her head that Corbett was her grandchild when she saw his eyes when he was in his carrier.

She wipe my tears just like Eric does with their thumbs. I heard the my new cell phone ring. I answer it , "Hello." I heard the best voice ever. "Hey Mommy, Daddy took me to get ice cream and now we are at Audubon Aquarium. I got to feed a shark and saw a lot of fishes today. " I asked Corbett to put Daddy on the phone. When I heard Eric get on the phone. "Hey Lover, what do you want?"

"O, do not lover me Mr. Northman. You have 30 minutes to bring me my son before I call Jason and have him bring the police into this."

He agree so I waited for Eric and Corbett to get here. When I heard a car coming I look outside and it was silver Audi.

I ran outside as fast as I could. Eric was wearing a long-sleeve green and black button shirt with gray jeans. I see him getting Corbett out of his booster seat. Corbett had a silver crown on his head.

I put up Corbett and kissed him all over his face. "Corbett you are ok not hurt. " Corbett laugh and said, "I am fine Mommy. Me and Daddy had so much fun."

I told My to take Corbett in the house because I did not want Corbett to hear what I got to said.

"How dare you take my son out of day-care?" Eric got in my face and said, " I wanted to spend a day with Corbett and I know because of the order I have to ask you and I wanted it to just be Corbett and I. I went to Hadley's work and asked her where Corbett Day-care was. "

Also since you are here and not on the phone I want Corbett overnight since it Friday. I got into Eric's face and said, "You joking right. You kidnapped my child and you asking me if Corbett can spend the night."

Not asking telling you. I got clothes for him and I have a lot of things for him to do here.

"Eric you are pushing my buttons. I am going in to get Corbett."

I went to open the door and the door was locked.

My had locked the door on me. I went to the backdoor and it was locked as well. I knew that Eric was going to the door by the pool because that the door I used when I came over for sex when we was younger and in love.

I ran to that door to follow Eric but Eric was a littler fast than me and by the time I got to the door Eric shut and lock the door in my face.

They decide that they were going to have my son hostage.

I was running around the house like a crazy lady calling for my son.

I remember Jason I got to my car and call Jason, " Eric got Corbett." was all I said. In 10 minutes Jason , Andy Bellefleur, and Kevin Ellis show up and got My to open the door and let Andy and Kevin in the house. Jason would have got into another fight with Eric and that is what Corbett does not need to see. So Jason stayed outside with me.

What felts like hours ,but it was really 45 minutes. I see Kevin come out with Corbett in his arms. I get him out of Kevin's arms. I was hugging him for dear life. The next thing I would not get out of my mind was Andy was bring Eric out in handcuffs. I went to Jason and asked what they charging Eric with.

Andy put Eric in the back of the cop car. Andy came up to me and asked, " We charging him with violation of court order and if you want we can add kidnapping."

I look at Eric and he is looking at Corbett with tears in his eyes.

I do not want it to get out of control for Corbett.

No Andy, I just want him to get charged with the order. Well that will be a night in jail.

I watch Andy and Kevin drive off with Eric in the back seat.


	9. Halloween Surprise

A Little Too Late Chapter 9: Halloween Surprise

It has been a month since that stunt Eric pulled.

Andy came to the house after Eric was released from jail and told me that they advise him not to be in contact with Corbett or he spend a month in jail next time.

Well to go on with this. I did put Corbett in a new Day-care and what make it even better is that it 2 miles from Leclerq Investing Company. Eric will never know that Corbett is so near him and he cannot touch him.

Well Mid-term grades got posted and because of Eric I went from a 4.0 GPA to 3.0 GPA. I do not need this drama and now I have that order and I put it as a mandatory protective order against Eric.

It almost Halloween and me and Arlene Fowler takes our kids (she has 2 boys Coby is 7 and Mikey is 4 and a daughter Lisa is 5) to get our kids to Halloween Express to get costumes.

The kids decide for us to be Comic Book characters. So we went around the shop to find our costumes. Lisa found her first, she picks Bat-Girl, then Arlene got a Poison Ivy sexy outfit, Coby got Iron-Man, I wanted to be Super girl so I look and found my costume. Arlene and I was lost with what could we dress the boys as. I put the boys in the shopping cart and watch them play. Mikey has dark black hair and Corbett has his bright blond hair.

A light bulb went off in my head and I grab Arlene and went to the kids section and pick up these costumes and asked "What do you think about this?" Arlene's eyes got big like she agrees with me on this.

So when we came to checkout and the cashier rang up the costumes she said, "I see we are going to be comic book people. I see Bat-Girl, Iron-Man, Super-Girl, Poison Ivy, Thor and Loki. We put the kids in Arlene's mini-van husband number 3 and Mikey's dad own. We have to take a picture with Corbett and Mikey in their costumes.

I met Arlene at my job before I went on my maternity leave. She totally understands what I going through with the Eric situation. Arlene's second husband which is Coby and Lisa's father has drinking problem and was involved in a car accident that killed someone. Let just said that by the time he was sentenced Arlene had paper work done to Termination of Parental Rights.

I told Arlene I go get the candy and when she drops me and Corbett with ours costumes. I see you to get ready for Tabernacle Holiness Church Trunk or Treat about 5.

Two days later I went to Wal-Mart to get the candy for Arlene's van. I asked Corbett what to get he was jump up in the cart and said, "CHOCOLATE." Corbett want chocolate and I wanted gummies. So I got a bag of M&M, Snickers, and Milky Way for Corbett to give to the kids and I pick out Sour Patch Kids and Swedish Fish for me.

I was getting ready to leave, but I heard my name and I look it was Stellan calling for me.

Corbett reaches out his hands and said, "Papa."

Stellan look at me and ask if he can pick him up I nodded my head yes.

"It like having Eric in my arms again." He said he was sorry about what happen when Eric took Corbett and that he was very grateful I did not charged Eric with kidnapping.

Stellan went on saying that My has been on Eric's case about Corbett since you deliver protection order. My want Corbett to live with us since we have more room for him at our house. We have great schools as well because Corbett will start school next year.

I understand that they want to spend time with Corbett but I do not want Eric around. I told Stellan, "He needs to stop acting like a father when I know he does not want to be one."

Corbett told Stellan he going to be Thor for Halloween.

Stellan asked me if I could send him a picture of that. I said "yes, but I will text him the picture."

Well it Halloween and we are getting the kids ready in their costumes. Corbett could not stop hitting everybody with his hammer.

I heard a knock on the door and again I need to remember to ask who there.

I open the door and it was Stellan's friend and Eric's Godfather, Desmond Cataliades standing there.

He said, "Miss Stackhouse, here are your paper and I will let my firm know that you receive them personal and Happy Halloween."

Lisa and Corbett saw me crying so Lisa went to her mother and Arlene can from up stair and asked me what wrong.

I told Arlene, "Eric is suing me for his parental rights."


	10. What the Paper Say

A Little Too Late Chapter 10: What the Paper Say

When I got home Corbett was already asleep so I pick him and put in his bed and I was so upset with Eric I just left his Thor costume on. Mikey and Corbett won cutest costumes in 5 and younger division.

I got out of mine and was about to go to bed before Gran came in my room and asked to me to go down stair.

I went to the kitchen and Gran has two cups of hot chocolate. I told Gran when I was a little older than Corbett is that hot chocolate solve every problem.

Gran had the brown envelope that had the papers Eric had deliver today.

Gran said, "I did not read this, but I want to know what going with my only son's grandchild."

I did not want to go into detail with very single page of this document. So, I decide to give her a summary. "Gran, Eric wants a paternity test done on Corbett and when it found out that Eric the father. He wants Corbett's name change to Northman. Eric also wants his name on all Corbett legal documents. Eric will put Corbett on his insurance so Corbett will not be on Medicaid I have. "

I took a sip of my chocolate and continue my conversation with Gran. "Eric also state that he pick Corbett on Thursday after work and keep him till Sunday night."

Gran got up to hug me and I started to cry. "That not the worst. Eric had in bold letter. I AM NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE STATE WITH CORBETT." Eric is treating me like a child. I can take Corbett wherever the hell I want to. He is not my father he died with I was seven.

The next day I went to work all I could think is that I might have to share the most important person in my life with somebody I like to hit with my car.

Corbett is mine. He was mine for nine months in my belly and for eight hours in the hospital to give him life outside of me he was mine. Corbett Mason is my child and it does not matter who help me create him he belong to me.

When I got home and let Corbett go play with his Gran and went to the kitchen and made my phone call.

I call Sid Matt Lancaster and schedule my appointment to meet with him to discuss what my option about Corbett and to see if Eric and I can agree on something that we do not end up going to court and drag Corbett in between us. It not fair for Corbett to deal with this mess that Eric started.

My meeting is the end of the week. I am wondering how in the hell I am going to pay for a lawyer. I might have to quit school in December and pull Corbett out of Day-care. I can ask Lettie Mae for a raise.

I know Eric's parents are paying for his lawyer. Eric never had to deal with problems mommy and daddy save him all the time.

I told Gran that I will be meeting with a lawyer. Gran said, "Sookie do you think that maybe you and Eric can talk before you get your lawyers involve." I do think that Gran is right. I will talk like a normal human being.

So when morning came I took Corbett to his new day-care in Ms. Nicole Wright's class kiss him good-bye and went on my way.

I got to a big building and it took me forever to find a parking spot. I got out of the car and went inside.

Inside I went to the front office and asked, "Where is Mr. Eric Northman office?" The person told me it was room 825. I told them thank you.

I went in the elevator with some creepy guy. I needed to talk to Eric. I did notice that guy was checking me out.

I got to the 8th floor and jump out the elevator fast. I found and Eric's office. I knock on the door before I enter. What I saw I will never forget.

Eric was staying bushing his hair with his finger. A woman in a white Stella McCartney dress was there. She had red hair and had a pearl necklace on to match her dress.

"The person at the front desk did not tell me you had company." Eric said, "Sophie-Ann this is a high school friend of mine, Sookie and Sookie this is my boss and CEO Sophie-Ann."

I shake her hand and she told Eric that she will discuss their ideas later.

When Sophie-Ann got to the door and leave I said, "Sophie-Ann you might need to go to the restroom."

She looks at me confused and replied, "What for?"

I smirk and said, "Because your lipstick is smear and you sir have lipstick on your neck."


	11. See You in Court

A Little Too Late Chapter 11: See You in Court

After Sophie-Ann left the office, I gave Eric a tissue to wipe that lipstick off his neck and I notice that it will turn into a hickey.

"You are some piece of work." I said to Eric. And finish it with, "I love how you introduce me to Sophie-Ann as a high school friend. You should have just said this is Sookie the girl I got pregnant and abandoned in high school."

"These women does not need to know about Corbett or my private life." Eric tells me.

I wanted to sit down but I was scared to get Eric's bodily fluids on me. So I stood by the door for a quick leave after this talk.

Eric wanted to know why I was here.

"Gran wanted us to have a serious conversation about Corbett. No yelling just talking like when we dated as you state."

Eric got behind his desk and asked "What do you want about Corbett?"

"I want you to drop your case and I will remove the order. I give you supervised visitation on Thursday through Sunday around 7 and you can be around him for an hour for those days. We got a deal Eric."

Eric gave me that smirk that Corbett does when his little wheels are turning in Corbett's head.

"What would you do for Corbett?" Eric asked me

Without missing a beat I said "Anything"

Eric said "Anything"

"Yes I will do anything for my child unlike you."

Eric went to a little safe his office and got something out it was a small velvet box with an old ring inside.

"Marry me."

You got to be joking right. Is Ashton Kutcher going to come out with cameras?

"No Sookie, I will drop my case if you marry me. We can go right now to obtain a license and get married in the end of this week. I am looking for a house for us. We can be a family and try for that little girl you always wanted."

Eric asked me to marry him right after I caught him having sex with his boss.

"You are dumber than a box of rocks if you think I will marry you when you cannot keep your pecker in your pants."

I am thinking please do not get loud for everybody to hear.

"What do I do about school, Eric?"

Eric said, "You do not go you stay home and take care of Corbett and any other children we will have. You know I want more babies."

"You just want me barefoot and pregnant. I am not your baby factory."

I pick up the ring hoping that Eric would believe I will accept his marriage proposal.

I threw the ring at Eric and it hit him right in his eyes.

"You are Bat-shit crazy if you think I will be in an unhappy marriage for my son."

Eric rubs his eye and said, "Sookie, you do not want me as an enemy. You know I will win because I always win. I won you over Bill Compton in high school."

"Well I know for Corbett you will not win and I guess I have nothing to say to you but I will see you in court."

I slam the door and got into my car going to my lawyer's office to talk about what I need to do for me to get sole custody.


	12. Taking the Test

A Little Too Late Chapter 12: Taking the Test

After meeting with my lawyer, he called me days later. It turn out that Mr. Cataliades had inform us that Eric has schedule an appointment for Corbett's paternity test in 2 weeks.

So here we are because Mr. Lancaster advises me to not come alone so I brought my Gran with us.

Waiting for Eric and too see who he brings before we can go to the back to get this test out of the way. I know who Corbett's father. Eric just doing this paternity test to prove his point.

Eric did show 30 minutes later. He was dress sexy he had a blue suit with a white suit underneath. Cannot believe that I just was thinking about the guy bring hell to me is sexy as you know hell.

Corbett hops off Gran's lap to jump into his Papa's arms. Stellan picks Corbett up and spun him around and was kissing all over his face. Corbett told Stellan I can sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider you want to hear. So I was about to hear this song for the 20th time since I got him from day-care early to take this test.

I started to wonder "Where Eric?"

I started to look around for. I go to the vending machines and no Eric there. I went to the parking lot and was looking for him there and still cannot find him. I heard giggling around the corner.

I went to see if it was Eric, but I did not want to be seen so I peak my head to look.

And what I saw sicken me so bad I thought I was going to throw up. It was Eric and he this woman pin to wall and he had his hand up her skirt. She keep screaming, "YES and MORE." over and over. When I went back to Corbett inside, I sat back by Gran and she said, "Sookie you are white as a ghost and honey what wrong you crying." I did not realize that Eric made me cry AGAIN.

When Eric show up Stellan asked Eric, "Where were you?" Corbett asked as well "Yea, where were you daddy? You have not heard me sing the song I learn at day-care today."

Eric went "Sorry little guy Daddy went to the restroom." to Corbett.

I heard Corbett Stackhouse. I pick up my purse and when I saw who was calling Corbett with Corbett holding mine and Eric's hand. It was the desk girl that Eric was having a connection with outside.

They sit us on a couch. I put Corbett between us because right now I want to rip his face off and I do not care if anybody sees me do it either.

The genetic specialist can in and was talking to us. Dr. Ludwig was her name and was telling us what the plan is. Which each of us will open ours mouths and they will swab our cheeks.

Corbett looked scared so Eric said, "Watch daddy." Eric open his mouth and Dr. Ludwig swab his cheek. "See it did not hurt daddy and show daddy that you a big boy and open your mouth." Ludwig swab Corbett's cheek. Corbett look at me with a joyful surprise "That did not hurt one bit Mommy."

Now it was my turn. The doctor swabs my cheek. They put them in separate containers. Dr. Ludwig said that the genetic testing will take 7 to 10 business day for us get results.

Sid Matt Lancaster will have the result to be revealed when we go to court in 3 weeks. He will send them to the judge and whoever is the judge is will said if Eric is or not Corbett's father.

We left the room like we went in with Corbett holding our hand. I went to Gran and said, "You ready to go because we are done here." I told Corbett to tell Daddy good-bye and give Papa kisses.

I went to my car. I had Gran drive us so I was putting Corbett when I heard Eric whisper in my ear "Sookie" What I replied. "I was wondering if you and Corbett will go out with me right now."

I had the weirdest look on my face, "Are you asking me out on a family date?" Eric look happy and said, "I was thinking when we went into the back room we was holding hands together we were a happy family. You did not yell at me and Corbett looks so excited seeing us together as his parents. "

Eric was right we did look like a happy family and Corbett was laughing and swinging using our hand when we walking to get our DNA testing.

"Eric, I have to be honest, NO. If you do not want to be lonely asked the desk girl she might want to finish or have more of what you two was doing by that wall."

Eric face looks disappointed that I turn him down, but he did not understand what I am talking about.

Before I drove off I told Eric, "O and Eric do not ever LIE to Corbett again because I saw you."


	13. In Court (Eric's secret)

A Little Too Late Chapter 13: In Court (Eric's secret)

It court day today and I will see if the judge grant me sole custody or let Eric had share custody of Corbett.

When we enter the courtroom it reminds me of when Gran watches her court TV shows like Judge Joe Brown, Judge Judy etc.

I was at one side with my lawyer and Eric was at the other end with his lawyer.

Corbett is outside the courtroom with Jason and Eric's parents to keep him company.

"All rise for Judge Magister," We stood and went back to your seats.

The Judge started to talk, "We are here for a custody arrangement for one Corbett Mason Stackhouse. Is that correct?"

Lancaster replied yes your honor.

Eric's lawyer got up to say, "Ms. Stackhouse did take away my client's parental rights. As the child's father he wants to have shared custody. "

The Judge stated we have a paternity test to be revealed.

The Judge said, "In the case of Ms. Stackhouse's 3 year old son. Mr. Northman you are his father."

Eric looks at me like he won the lottery. He now knows that he has a son.

Mr. Cataliades started with his statement said "My client is a father and he just want to provide for his child. Mr. Northman has a Bachelor Degree in Business from University of Tennessee. He has a job to become a promises investor for the Leclerq Company. He may have some flaws and made mistakes in the past, but Mr. Northman just want to make it right with Sookie and Corbett. If Ms. Stackhouse agrees to his claim he would also like if Ms. Stackhouse would come to a family session of therapy. That is all Judge is for my client to be a father to his son."

I turn my head to Eric and I saw tears in his eyes, but why does he want us to go to therapy.

Judge Magister looks at me and said, "Now Ms. Stackhouse let hear your side of the story."

Mr. Lancaster proclaims to said, "Ms. Stackhouse does not have a college degree because she had child. She is taking class at Centenary College to get a Real Estate degree. She works at a hair salon for many years. Sookie has enough money to afford Day-care. She has never gone to Mr. Northman over there for any child support because Mr. Northman has not wanted to be in this child life. To Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman is a MANWHORE, who is possessive and controlling. He took that child out of day-care knowing he had a protection order not to see the child."

I felt proud of myself. I saw Eric starting to tap his shoe while my lawyer is showing what type of dad Eric Northman is.

He continues, "Mr. Northman was arrested for that charge. Asked Mr. Northman what he was doing two days after finding out you going to be a father. I said to you Mr. Cataliades ask your client. Asked him what he was doing the day he would have found out he going to have a son. Where were you Mr. Northman the day Corbett was born? Ms. Stackhouse has caught Mr. Northman with many different women is some sexual encounters and one include his boss. So my client would only want is that Mr. Northman to know about the child but not to visit or does not want any of his money either."

Judge looked at me and said, "Want to add anything to the statement Ms. Sookie."

I went to stand and speak, but Eric stood and said, "Sookie, Do not take Corbett away from me. Please do not keep my son away from me." Eric was crying like a baby. "Corbett and you is all I want in my life."

I said totally forgetting the lawyers are there, "Well Eric, your behavior changes every single moment I do not know how you feel. I say you want me then you hook up with these women. I want us to be a family but then you do stuff so reckless. I want you to be a father to Corbett but you act like a crazy person with me sometimes."

Eric said this without missing a beat. "I have cyclothymic." He walks out the court room.

I was shocked, but it all made sense now than when we dated.

I went after him. I asked Stellan if he seen Eric leave and he shook his head no. I went outside and found Eric at the playground.

I asked Eric, "When did you find out you had this disorder?" Eric told me two years before we meet.

"Why did you not tell me I would have understood? I loved you." That the real reason I left you pregnant back then and now I am back for Corbett. Eric said, "I am scared that I made have pass this disorder to Corbett."

"Eric you are telling me that this is genetic."

Eric just cried so I went to hug him and keep repeating this to me. "We are going to be all right. Corbett will be just fine." Now knowing Eric's secret I will have to take Corbett to the hospital to see if my child has cyclothymic.


	14. The New Arrangement

A Little Too Late Chapter 14: The New Arrangement

I was in Eric's arm in the playground watching those kids for about 15 minutes when I heard "Mommy and Daddy, Why did you go to the playground without me?"

"Corbett, we needed a place to go to talk without all these drama. This place is a safe haven for us." Eric told our child and looks him dead in the eye. Corbett was wipes Eric's tears just like all the Northman clan do with his thumb.

Corbett then grabs Jason and said, "Uncle Jason, let go the slide and have some fun."

Jason took Corbett to the slide for Corbett to have his fun. Stellan and My was coming out the court house to hug us.

All I was thinking is that Eric's parents knew about this condition and did not say anything about it to me or at least Corbett.

Stellan and My got the lawyers over to where we were at. All of us went to sit around a bench in the playground. It was all six of us sitting a bench near Corbett so I can watch him play even if Jason is watching him as well.

I made my new statement. "I wish Eric you would have let me know about your condition and that it is possible for Corbett to have it." I went to look at Stellan and My and said, "Why did you guys never came to me at work or any of my family members to see your grandson and we could have him tested to find out if he got cyclothymic."

Stellan started to cry so My spoke, "It was not our decision to tell you. Eric did not want you to see or know him as this insane guy. Do you know he would not put his medication in his bathroom when you came to the house?"

I look at my lawyer, Mr. Lancaster and then to Eric and said, " I will drop the order and agree with your custody arrangement if you take your medication and only Corbett will stay at your parents because I want you supervised visitation around my child." Eric nodded his head yes. "If you skip your medication and you have any episodes around Corbett I will re- file my paper work and this time I will not be so nice."

Corbett came up to me and hugs my neck for dear life so I asked my son, "You want to stay with Daddy, Papa, and Nana."

Corbett said, "Will Uncle Jason's friends take me away again?"

I shook my head no

"You promise Mommy." I told Corbett "I cross my heart."

I gave Eric Corbett and whisper in his ear, "Take care of my heart. That is the important person in my life."

Eric let me give Corbett a kiss good-bye. I gave Eric a kiss on the cheek. I hug Stellan and My good-bye. I watch them put Corbett into Stellan's blue Sedan Audi. Eric was about to close the Corbett's door when Corbett yells, "I love you, Mommy." I yell back, "I love you more, Corbett". He came back "I love you even more." I came back with "Corbett I trade the sun, the moon and all the stars for you that how much I love you."

Eric shut the door and went around to his side in the car. Corbett blew me a kiss and wave me bye. I am watching my little boy leave with his father for the first time.

I was crying hysterical because this is the first time that Corbett will not be home with me. Jason came over and started holding me. I have not cry like this since my father die.

When I got home Gran was in the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate waiting for me. We started to talk. I told everything about Eric having a minor type of a bipolar disorder and that I need to get Corbett check because the disorder can be genetic. I had the protection order against Eric drop. Gran was just surprise that I would do this for Eric. I told her, "You always told me to do what is best for Corbett and I am doing it." I went on and on about what happen today and that Eric and I have an agreement to go family sessions about his condition.

I notice it was getting dark, so I kiss her good-night and went upstairs.

I took a shower and went to my bedroom and notice something. The stuffed Dumbo toy that Corbett cannot sleep with out is on his bed. I started to feel my tears coming down my face. I went under my bed and pull out my box.

The box has my mementos. I pick up Corbett's bracelets from the hospital when he was born. The photo album with Corbett Mason on the cover, Gran made this for me when I was pregnant.

I open it was look at the first picture. I was of me and Eric sitting at our spot at Mason's lake. Eric was kissing my forehead. I was thinking that my mom was took that picture. Next one, as at my 17th birthday party and we are sitting on the porch at my mom's house and Jason is in between us to keep our hands to ourselves not knowing that two days before we have sex for the first time. Keep looking through the book till I reach school homecoming pictures Eric was wearing his sash for homecoming court. He did not win king, but he was glad to be nominated. I had Eric's jersey number painted on my face when we took this picture.

Look at our senior proms pictures. Some with me and Jason got some with Michelle, Eric and me. I look at our formal prom picture and laugh. We did look like a couple in loves. Graduation pictures we took were silly. Tara took one with Eric and me in the center with Stellan, My and Michelle around us. I favorite grad picture is one with Eric holding me like it ours wedding.

The next page was my first sonogram of Corbett. He looks like a bean in this one. The next sonogram you can see Corbett's fingers and toes. The last page I turn to was the final sonogram and it had written on it "I AM A BOY"

I push the book aside and found this DVD that Tara made for me, but I never wanted to watch it. I look at Dumbo and I knew what I wanted to do.

I got Dumbo and my purse and keys. I drove to Eric's house and knock on the door.

Eric opens the door and said, "Why are you here Sookie?"

Corbett forgot Dumbo and he cannot sleep with him. "O, thanks he will be happy to have that here. I might have to use Brownie for him Sookie."

Eric was about to shut the door on me so I put my hand between the door and said, "Wait Eric, I have this DVD Tara made for me and I want to know if you want to watch it with me right now."

"Put it on I start popping the popcorn"


	15. What You Guys Do?

A Little Too Late Chapter 15: What You Guys Do Today?

I walk into the house and follow Eric into the kitchen. I felt so weird coming into this house because last time I was here Eric had an episode that involve he going to jail.

"What you and Corbett do after you left."

Eric tells me with a smile on his face, "We decorate a bedroom for him. My dad fixed us Wallenbergare for dinner. Corbett loves it. I gave him a bath and read him a story and now he is asleep."

"Can I see his room you decorate?" I asked nicely

I follow him up stair and I saw the door that had Corbett name paint on the wall. "Corbett told me he love the ocean so that is the setup for his room."

I open the door and I was so amazed by it. His room look like living under the sea. The walls were painted ocean blue with decals of different kind of fishes.

I look at Corbett sleeping and had a big decal of a shark over his bed. I walk up to him so quietly not to wake him up. Eric whisper to me, "Turn his lamp on." I cut it on and his lampshade turning to make the room look like we are under water.

"That was my mom's idea." Eric replied.

I look at the bookshelf next to Corbett's bed and saw I picture of us.

It was of us riding Eric's 4-wheeler the day he sign for his football scholarship. I was wearing my white sundress with the red flower on.

"I hate that picture." I told Eric. Why do you have that picture up by Corbett's bed?

"Corbett wanted a picture of you around here. I was looking for one and found this one and noticed the date on this picture." Eric said to me.

"What the big deal about the date?"

Eric came into the bedroom tip-toeing trying not to wake up our son and whisper to me, "If I calculate it right that the day he was made."

My mind went back to that date._ Eric wanted us to celebrate together and alone. We went to Mason's Lake on the 4-wheeler. At first we started kissing, and then went to Eric taking his shirt off and then he rip my panties off. I loved those pair. I unbuckle his pant and pull out his "gracious plenty" and place me on him perfect and started going at it. Eric keeps commanded me to keep going and do not dare stop. I could not hold my orgasm any longer so I let go and Eric came right after that. I felt his seed going into me, but I on the pill and we always have sex without condoms no harm about it. We fixed ourselves and drove back the Eric's house_

"Sookie Sookie is you there?" Eric kept asking me.

"What happen?" Eric told me that my mind went somewhere and asked me where I went.

"I started to think about that day and I think you are right about Corbett conceive on that day."

Eric told me we needed to leave the room. I kiss Corbett good-night.

I close the door and look at Eric and was giggling.

"What is so funny?" Eric asked

"We made a baby on a 4-wheeler."

"I know we did and he beautiful and perfect. I would not change anything about Corbett for the world. The only thing I wish we can change is that we were older when we create him." Eric said to me.

"We need to go to the kitchen and get the popcorn so we can watch the DVD I brought over." I said.

Eric went into the kitchen and got a big bowl of popcorn. We went into the living room and I put the DVD on and hit play.


	16. The DVD

A Little Too Late Chapter 16: The DVD

We sat on both end of the couch with the bowl of popcorn between. The first scene started really blurry and then I heard Tara voice.

"_Sookie, he is so beautiful." The nurse asked me if I wanted Corbett in the nursery with the other babies. I told the nurse no and before she left she said, hit the call button if you need me to get the baby or if you need anything._

Next scene was of Jason looking at Corbett in the nursery the next day.

"_What do you think of him Uncle Jason?" Tara asked Jason. "Tara, who do you think he look like?" They both said it together. "His father." Jason started to cry looking at Corbett sucking his hand in his bassinet. "Look Tara, Sookie use to do that when she was a baby." _

_Jason follows the nurse with Corbett wheeling him back to Sookie's room._

_Tara said, "Look Corbett, it your mom, grandma, and gran waiting for you to come back._

I look over at Eric watching this video and his was crying because he knows he should have been there and not with Willa.

I notice that everybody was leaving and it was going to be me and Corbett for the night and for some reason Tara left the camera run and I was asleep in the scene and who came in the shot totally surprise me.

"_Sookie you wake." Sookie had no response so this person picks up Corbett and started rocking. "How Papa little man doing. You are beautiful and you know something even when your dad not around that you're Papa will be there for you."_

_Stellan kept rocking Corbett back and forth and Stellan start to sing, "Du ar min sol min enda sols ken Du gor mig glad nar himlen ar gra. Man vet aldrig kara hur mycket jag alskardig. Vanligen ta inte mitt solsken bort." _

_Stellan put Corbett back in the bassinet and kiss him bye. Went to Sookie and kiss her on the forehead and said, "You did a good job." _

Eric hit the stop button and was wiping his face. "Eric what wrong and what was Stellan singing"

Eric said, "That what my dad sung to me as a child. Sookie, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I cannot believe that Stellan came up to the hospital to see us. I always thought that they did not want anything to do with Corbett and how did he find out about my being pregnant.

Eric went to the bathroom and I wanted to tell Eric good-night.

I knock on the bathroom and asked Eric to open the door. "Eric opens the door so I can tell you good-bye. I open the door and what I saw was shocking.

Eric was holding his wrist and there was blood covering his other hand. He fell down on the floor and I started crying and looking at Eric calling 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" I started yelling "My son's father just cut his wrist. Eric keeps looking at me. My, Stellan wakes up Eric cut his wrist." Eric started closing his eyes. "Do not die on me. Come on Eric focus on me.

I heard Stellan come down stair and the next thing I know Stellan push me out of the bathroom and Stellan was talking to Eric. Stellan started singing the same song he sung Corbett on my video.

I heard the ambulance coming. It woke Corbett up and Stellan told My not to let Corbett see Eric and not to see them wheel Eric on the gurney. I watch them put Eric in the ambulance and the EMS asked me and Stellan which one will ride with him. Stellan looks at me and said. "You go with him. He needs you by his side. I will follow you."

I went into the ambulance went to hold Eric's hand and asked Eric "Why you do this?"

Eric could not response.


	17. It's your Fault

A Little Too Late Chapter 17: It's your Fault

When we got to the hospital, the doctors rush Eric into to the back to stitch his arm.

Stellan just got there and I am freaking out but Stellan was calm and he said, "Sometimes certain things trigger Eric to hurt himself. He has tried this before."

Stellan asked me, "What trigger this episode?"

I could not lie to him. "We were watching a video of Corbett in the hospital after he was born and you were in the video singing a song and telling Corbett that Eric loves him."

Stellan look at me surprise. Went to grab Stellan's hand and asked "How or who told you about me being pregnant?"

"I went to your job after Eric's first football game at college. I saw at your desk was Corbett's sonogram up on the wall. It had your name on it and how big he was. I knew from Eric that you two were having sex, but Eric said that you guys were being safe. I understood why Eric left so soon, but Corbett was going to be taking take of even if it from me."

I look at Stellan and said, "What do you mean?"

Stellan replied. "When I found out, you were going back to school to get your degree after having Corbett. I decide to pay for it so you can afford day-care. Your Gran called me you were having trouble paying day-care I would pay a month of day-care because I wanted Corbett and you to have a better life."

"Sookie, and when My saw you at Wal-Mart she came to me and wanted us to take Corbett away from you. She thought that might help Eric and he would take his medication and be a great father to Corbett. Now she wants Corbett and you in Eric's life to help him put his life back on track."

Stellan and I sat in the waiting area just waiting for the doctors to give us any new on Eric.

"Mr. Northman" and we stood up "Mr. Northman, we had to sedate your son and he is in a room. He will have to stay for 24 hours for psychiatric evaluation. Also Mr. Northman we were worry about Eric pulling his stitches out so he is strap to the bed. "

Stellan asked me if I wanted to stay with Eric for the night and I was scary to see Eric like this. So I told Stellan , "No."

I was getting ready to leave to go home, but Stellan said, "I will call you when they remove the straps for Corbett to see him."

I went home and decide to take another shower because I felt like I had Eric's blood on me. I was glad I did not wake Gran and Hadley up with this drama.

I went to class and was waiting to for Stellan to call me. I was walking to my last class for the day and I heard my phone ring. "Hello." The voice said, "Sookie, its Stellan. They took the strap away and now Eric is demanding to see Corbett. He is even refusing to eat till he sees Corbett. My is on the verge to bring Corbett just to get Eric to eat. I wanted to know if My can take him to see his father if it ok with you."

"I will meet you there right now and I will take Corbett up to see Eric."

I got into my car skipping my class to go visit Eric, but I am doing this for my son.

I got to the hospital parking lot and saw Stellan playing with Corbett in the car. Corbett waved to me and I park my car.

All of us went into the elevator to go see Eric. Stellan leads us to his room.

Eric was wearing blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Corbett let me go and jump on Eric's bed and said "Hi Daddy, you feel any better." Eric smile and said "Yes, now you are here."

The nurse brought Eric lunch which was chopped up steak with mashed potato and gravy and mac & cheese and a cup of red Jell-O.

"Daddy you want me to feed you?" Corbett asked.

I watch as Corbett pick up a fork and started feeding Eric. Eric was laughing because Corbett was treating Eric like he was a baby. Eric ate everything and Corbett and Eric split the Jell-O.

I heard outside "Where is Eric Northman's room?"

When Eric's door open and who came in as a shocking surprise.

"Nora." I said. She was walking into the room wearing a purple dress and had part of her black hair up.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" she said like she was better than me

I said, "We meet at my work 4 years ago. I was the pregnant girl who was asking about Eric. I am Sookie"

She look at me surprise and angry and said, "It's your fault that Eric here again."

I wanted to slap this stuck- up bitch in front of my child.

"What do you mean it's my fault again, Nora?" I asked her

She looks at Eric and then at Stellan "You are telling her are you going to let me tell her the truth."

She went on with a smirk on her face. "After I saw you and went back to Eric's apartment just wondering who pregnant white trash asking question about my man is. I wasn't for Stellan I would not know who you are.

Two days later, we had hot passionate sex and you know how Eric is in bed."

Eric looks at me and told Nora to stop and she look back at me to continue "We heard the door knock and Eric told me to stay in the bedroom so we can have morning sex. I heard Eric and his dad talking about somebody name Sookie. Sookie is such a stupid name. Then Stellan pulls a picture out of his wallet and Eric was looking at the picture and asked Eric "What you're going to do now. I am here to help you with this."

Stellan left and then Eric grab his car keys and left as well.

Nora went on like she a victim in this story and I am some evil person. "I got a call two hours later. Eric was speeding down college St. He wrap his red corvette around a tree and later that night Eric was put into a ward for a month.

I got to his apartment and what I saw was this sonogram that had the name Sookie Stackhouse. I knew she push him to do this. She is trying to ruin his life.

Look Sookie. I hate to bring the bad news to you." Nora said, "You and your little bastard need to leave before Eric has an episode and it kills him."

I look at everybody and said, "Does everybody think this is my fault?"

They said no, but I felt like they agree with Nora. I snatch Corbett from Eric and left.

I so angry that I started to cry, but I did not want to show Nora I was weak.

Nora was in my head saying, "It's your fault and you and your bastard need to leave."


	18. It not the right choice

A Little Too Late Chapter 18: It Not the Right Choice, but Sound Good to Me

I ran into the hospital parking lot so fast that I almost got hit by a car with Corbett on my lap.

Stellan was waving his hand at me when I drove off.

I am tired of this mess. I need to do something. It might not be a good idea, but it is something I need to do.

Corbett was yelling, "I want my Daddy. Let me go back to my daddy."

I stop the car and said to Corbett, "Listen here you are not going Daddy because your Daddy a jerk and Mommy does not want to deal with him right now."

I started the car back on and went back home.

When I got home I went to our room and went to the closet. Corbett look at me confused and asked, "What you doing Mommy?"

I pull my big suitcase out and said, "We leaving for a few days."

Corbett asked "Will Daddy come when he get better?"

I started to pack some clothes for me and now was working packing clothes for my little boy.

My phone started to ring it was Eric. I am not answering it. 5 minutes later he called again.

If he calls one more time I will turn it off.

I told Corbett to get all our stuff from the bathroom and my phone ring and it was My calling. I do not want to talk to any of them.

I am not going to have little Ms. Richie Bitch call me out blaming me for Eric and calling Corbett a bastard and Eric's parents for letting her insult me and Corbett is just so ungrateful.

I went outside and put the suitcase in the car and then asked Corbett "You need to go to bathroom before we go."

I also forgot lunch so we ate at the house and I heard a car coming and I was scared to see who there and it Hadley.

Hadley walk and said, "I am so sorry about Eric and where you going?"

I yell at Hadley "I am not telling you because you cannot keep your mouth shut about anything."

Hadley looks at me so sad and replied "Are you coming back?"

"I will be back just do not know when."

Hadley asked "What about school and work."

I said to Hadley. "I am at the point I just need to get away. You know with all this mess Eric brought to me. I kind of wonder what would have happen if I went to my appointment at the clinic right after I took the test. How my life would be if I got my abortion?"

Hadley started to hug me and said, "You have a child and he is amazing with everything he does. You may have been a teen mom but who gives a fuck. I would give anything to see Hunter"

I started to think about Hunter. Hadley lost custody of Hunter when she got busted with cocaine possession and to top it off she had Hunter in the car.

"I just wanted me and Eric together raising Corbett. I take my year off. Move to Eric, get our little house with the white picket fence and get married after Eric finish college and last us have more blonde hair blue eyes babies."

I know now I was living in a stupid bubble and it need to be pop thinking that I get my high school boyfriend back, but I am wrong.

Hadley hugs me and Corbett good-bye as I put Corbett in his booster.

My phone and I answer it. "Hello" "Sookie thank God you answer the phone listen I am so sorry that Nora said those thing to you, but I sent her away she cannot see me in the hospital. I want you and Corbett back here. I want us together."

I said, "Eric you are not sorry. You just sorry you got caught. You always blame Corbett. You will never admit to it. Corbett is the reason you need to take charge in your life. Eric, please get the medicine you need to get better, but till then I taking Corbett with me.

"Sookie where you going can I talk to Corbett and tell him bye and that I love him more than anything before you hang up Sookie." Eric sounded kind of upset about this. I heard him keep saying my name and I went to hang up the phone. It started to ring before I put the phone down on the kitchen table planning on leaving it so no one can reach me.

I look at Corbett with Dumbo in his arms and said. "We are going to see Aunt Amelia and your cousin Tabitha."


	19. Meeting More of Eric's past

A Little Too Late Chapter 19: Meeting More of Eric's past

I have spent the past few days with Amelia and her daughter Tabitha have been very peaceful till today.

Amelia told me that some guy said he was Ike Applebaum call looking for Sookie Stackhouse.

When I heard the name Ike Applebaum I started to laugh.

She asked, "What so funny?"

I told her "Ike Applebaum was Eric's name when we got fake ID to get into a bar for his 18th birthday. Eric called wanting to know if I am here."

Amelia said, "So Eric was Ike Applebaum so who were you?" I replied, "Holly Simpson"

Corbett and Tabitha are playing in the living room while we eve drop on them for time to time.

Amelia's daughter Tabitha is just a little over two. Amelia got pregnant from a one night stand and did not tell Tabitha's dad Tray Dawson about her.

"Amelia, you think I should not told Eric about Corbett and be happy just like you." I said.

"Sookie the different between Corbett and Tabitha is that you saw a future with Corbett's father when he was created and I was just in the moment and forgot to take the after pill. I don't have any feeling for Tray. I just love that he helped me having the most important person in my life." Amelia said.

We decide we need a mommy free night so we got Tabitha's part-time nanny Octavia Fant to watch the kids.

At 8PM we were dress up I wore a red sundress with my hair pin my left side with some blood-drop earrings. Amelia wore red check board trendy coral chevron dress. Amelia did not take long putting her make-up and hair and it took me an hour for hair and face.

We went in Amelia's car it is black Sedan Volkswagen Jetta. Amelia has cooler car than mine.

We went to a place called Josephine's and it was the hottest club in Bossier City.

We walk in and I finally show them my real ID no Holly Simpson just go old Sookie Stackhouse.

Our waiter came up to ask our orders and I said, "Gin and tonic."

He brought back my gin and tonic. "God Amelia, it feels so good to have a drink and not worry about what people are saying about you. No worry about Corbett and Eric. I am going drama-free tonight."

I noticed a girl with brown hair and eyes look at me and keep pointing to her friends. I don't know what she saying, but I don't care.

She finally after 15 minutes came up to me and said, "You Sookie Stackhouse?"

I replied "Yes who asking?"

"You don't know me but we do share someone in common Mr. Eric Northman rings a bell."

Just tell me your name. I am tired of you going around. "My name is Willa Burrell and I am the reason Eric miss his son's birth."

I questioned her "How do you know about my child?"

She got this great grin on her face and said, "Nora is my cousin and she was telling me that some white trash girl in some hick town was going around claiming Eric was the father of her child. She was worry that the girl was going to put an end to Eric's football career in college and we could not have that. So when Nora was not around me and Eric would have some fun and when we figure you hit your nine months we would take turn to who would have sex with him. Nora was scared she was losing him."

I wanted to slap that little proper stuck-up bimbo and she went on saying "We also delete the message on Eric's answer machine stating Eric, it your father calling and I just wanted to let you know that Sookie had the baby. He name is Corbett and he so beautiful. He looks so much like you. You need to come see him and start being a dad to him and get to work on your relationship with Sookie for that baby shake. Talk to you later Eric, love you."

"You little bitch. You kept Eric from my child. Stellan was trying to help Eric and you just push him way."

Willa jump in my face and said, "Eric never loved you. You were just a thing to put his dick in and got pregnant. You are nothing and your kid will be insane just like his father."

I next thing I remember is Amelia trying to get me off of Willa and my hands just continuing to punch Willa in her pretty little face.


	20. I'm Done

A Little Too Late Chapter 20: I'm Done

I hear Amelia keep saying, "Sookie stop you are better than this." I just keep swinging my arm at Willa.

Next thing I notice I am being pick up like a ragdoll and leaving the club.

"Let me go you big ape." The guy slaps my ass and the way he did I know who it is.

"Eric, put me down this moment before I scream rape."

Eric said, "You can't rape the willing, Sookie."

The three of us are out of the club and in the parking lot. I asked Eric how you knew I was here.

Eric said, "Willa sent me a picture of you here. She asked me if I wanted to have fun tonight."

I said, "When you get out of the hospital if I may asked."

Eric said, "The day Ike asked for his Holly. I found out about Amelia from Tara. I am sorry Sookie; I know I am supposed to give you space, but fuck that I need my family now for than ever."

I told Eric this, "I need to be honest with you about everything not just with Corbett. I am done with your shit. Done Eric."

Eric question me with this "What do you mean done?"

I said, "Eric, I am sick of all these mean stuck up bitches who think they are better than me bragging about you to me. These girls are not in high school anymore. They need to grow up and act like women. We can send Thanksgiving and Christmas together, but after this semester in school I planning to transfer to Wichita Area Technical College."

Eric looks surprise as always "Wichita that in Kansas is Corbett going as well."

"Eric, I am taking Corbett to Kansas I have already talked to my mother about moving in with her. She agrees with me on this and that I need to get away from you. I can't deal with any more girls from the past."

Eric let out a small tear and said, "What about me, Sookie? I can't move to be with my family and how will our agreement work for Corbett. I see him during winter and summer breaks that not fair."

"Well Eric, life is not fair. There no Santa Claus and Easter Bunny as well. I have already made my decision on this and I am moving to Kansas after Christmas."

Eric gave me those puppy dogs eyes just like Corbett and said, "Can we talk about this when we go to family therapy. I schedule us an appointment next week. Maybe we can talk about you not leaving and we can try to be a family for Corbett. "

Amelia drove up to me and call for me so we can go to the kids. I got to the car and said to Amelia "I am so over this bullshit and I not changing my mind on it. I have already talk to the local elementary school in Wichita to have Corbett put in school. "

Amelia looks at me and said, "You not letting Eric see Corbett have his first day of school."

I look at Amelia and said, "Eric miss his birth, crawling, walking, Corbett call Jason Dada, so what the big deal about going to school. I know about his cyclothymic, but I cannot deal with his emotions going up and down. When he gets the right medication, I can talk about Corbett with him."

While driving back to Amelia's house and I was thinking "I hope this doesn't affect Eric to do something STUPID."

When we got to Amelia I pick up the phone and called Stellan.

"Hi Stellan, it Sookie I wanted to know if you heard from Eric in the past 30 minutes."

Stellan said, "Wait a minutes I hear Eric now."

I hear Stellan and Eric talk in Swedish on the phone then Eric got on the phone and begs

"Sookie, if I go to rehab to get help and get the right medication will you change your mind about moving?"

I have to be honest "Eric Alexander Northman, Sookie Anna Stackhouse is moving to be with her mother and is taking Corbett Mason Stackhouse with her. I am not changing my mind on this. I will let you talk to Corbett once a week on the phone. Corbett can spend summer and winter with you and your parents and I will supervise you with him. "

Eric can't talk his ass out of this. I am so done with him.


	21. Sookie's Memories

A Little Too Late Chapter 21: Sookie's Memories

Eric and I sitting on the couch waiting for Dr. Brigant to come in and shrink us we talk about ours feeling Blah Blah Blah.

When he finally comes into the room he reminds me of Robin Williams in Good Will Hunting. He shakes both of ours hands and told us to sit and we start to talk.

Dr. Brigant said, "Sookie I have work with Eric since he was diagnosed with cyclothymic. I have seen him every time he has been put into the ward."

I look at Eric and said, "Well Doc has Eric talk about me or Corbett when you saw him. Did he show you my ultrasound?"

Brigant replied, "Eric would shut down his emotion when Stellan brought you up and I hope since you are here in this session that maybe we can put Eric on the right medicine and help Eric live a normal life."

"So let's get this started. Sookie how did you and Eric start?"

_I was at work doing my Pre-algebra homework. Tara was sweeping the hair off the floor._

_Tara said, "I heard Yvetta is planning to ask Eric to homecoming dance. You think he win prince. Sookie you there."_

_I heard the door open and said, "Thornton Beauty Salon what can I do for you."_

_I look up and see Eric Northman and Bill Compton walk in the salon wearing their Bon Temps Letter jacket. I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up._

_Bill said, "I see that Miss Book-worm Stackhouse is studying for her Math class."_

_I slam my book and told Bill, "I am trying to get into a great school and I need the grades to get into Tulane."_

_Eric just sits by and watches Bill literally tease me for being smart._

_Bill said, "Sookie I know that you like to keep your Virgin Image and keep having good grades, but homecoming dance is coming up and I want to know if you are going or you taking your books as your date. That you wanted to go with me."_

_I was shocked and surprised that someone asks me to a dance but the truth I wanted to go with Eric and I knew Yvetta was going to ask him._

_I looked at Bill and said, "Sorry but I not going to the dance. I have to work that night."_

_Eric kind of laughs and told Bill that they need to go. I heard them leave._

_Tara look at me and said, "Girl, go after him. I know you want him. You need to ask him before shank cheerleader does."_

_I ran out the door and yell," Eric waits up." Eric stops and turns to me._

_I jump into his arm and shove my tongue into his mouth. I kissed him like we only had this moment._

_Eric eyes got big and I said, "I want you. Don't go with Yvetta. Will you go with me?"_

_I was scared that he was going to say no so I put my tongue back into his mouth. _

_Eric put me back on the ground and said, "I knew you had a thing for me, but Compton knew that was a lie and to prove the point he was planning to take you to homecoming."_

_I said to Eric, You have not answer my question"_

_Eric smirks and said, "Yes I did." _

_Eric pick me back up and started totally making out with me and said, "Pick you up about 7."_

_I knew after he left that Eric Alexander Northman was my future husband and father of my children._

I notice that Dr. Brigant was writing a lot of what I was saying down.

Dr. Brigant said, "Sookie, you have a child. You want to talk about the child."

I look at the doctor and decide to continue my thought.

_I am looking at the EPT test hoping to see – but in a few seconds I will see if I past or fail the test. _

_The timer goes off so I look at the test and see the + there. My world just stood still._

_I had to tell Eric that I am pregnant._

_My mom knocks on the door and said, "Sookie, we need to start getting your graduation party together before your guest gets here."_

_We went to Wal-Mart and got decorations and the food._

_My mom looks at me and said, "Sookie, what wrong? Is it me planning to move to Kansas? You have been lost into your own world today."_

_I lied and said, "No mom I just a little tired. You know how I am finally getting into Tulane and now my hard work is paid off."_

_When I got home I called the clinic and schedule an appointment to have my abortion. I was going to get rid of my child in few weeks. _

_I went outside and saw the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It was Eric holding Hunter in his arms. _

_Hunter came up to me and said, "Aunt Sookie, When are you and Uncle Eric having a baby?"_

"_I don't know Hunter." I am crying a little inside._

"Sookie, what do you want Eric to know how you feel about this moments you bringing up about your child?" Dr. Brigant said.

"I want Eric to know that he needs to understand what he did not just me but his son as well. Yea I said your son."

_I am sitting in the doctor's office waiting for my check-up._

_I heard my name being call so I get up and go to room 24._

_My doctor gave me my examination to check-up on my baby._

_My baby, I am so scared to see it and I am hoping to find out what I am having._

_The doctor asked me pulls my shirt up and put that cold ass gel on my belly and turn the room dark._

_I am hearing the heartbeat. Doctor said, "We got a strong heart Miss Stackhouse."_

_I replied, "It must get that from me doctor." This baby is very tall from being 18 weeks._

_I laugh and said, "It's get that from it father, He 6'4."_

_Doctor moves the ward and stop. "Miss Stackhouse, do you want to know what you having?"_

_I just nodded my head yes, doctor said, "You have a healthy BABY BOY."_

_I cried, "It's a boy. I am going to have son."_

Talking about Corbett to anybody just make me cry.

Dr. Brigant handed me a tissue to wipe my tears.

I look at Eric and said, "You should have been there for me. I needed you more than you ever know. The day finding out what Corbett was that is best day of my life before he was born. I wanted you to be there with me. You should have come to the appointment with me but you were too busy with Salome to see him. "

Dr. Brigant looks at us and said "Well your hour is over and I will see you after Thanksgiving."

We went our separate ways and were going to send Thanksgiving at my house and with my family. Cannot wait to see what drama that Eric will bring for the holidays.


	22. Michelle Brings the Drama

A Little Too Late Chapter 22: Michelle Bring the Drama

I am waking up to someone brushing my hair. I open my eyes and see the most handsome person in the world.

"Good morning Corbett. You know your father used to do that after "

Corbett said, "After what? Mommy."

I did not want to tell him after sex so I went to an easy thing to say. "After talking."

I pick Corbett up to give him kisses. Corbett laugh and said, "Grandma and Gran want you up to help fix Thanksgiving dinner."

I got up took a shower and started getting everything together for Thanksgiving dinner.

I was talking to my mother, "So, when you get in last night."

Michelle said, "Yes, I thought I can take some of your stuff with me back to Kansas so when you move doesn't have a lot of items to pack with you."

Gran put the turkey in the oven. Mom working on Mac & cheese, so I started peeling the potatoes to make Gran's famous mashed potato.

About 2 o'clock we hear a car coming. Corbett looks out the window and said, "DADDY."

Michelle eyes got big and said, "Sookie, you seem to forget to mention that Eric was going to be there."

I said, "Mom, I know you hate Eric, but Corbett wanted him here. Will you please be nice?"

I looking out the window and seeing Corbett run out to Eric and Eric is kissing and hugging Corbett.

Corbett and Eric walk into the house and Corbett said, "Grandma, look who here for Thanksgiving."

Eric said, "Hello Michelle. I did not know you going to be there."

Michelle said, "Eric it Ms. Stackhouse and how long has it been. Since Sookie's party maybe,"

Jason show up and Hadley got off of work for us to finally have dinner.

We sat the table and Corbett wanted to sit in between Eric and me.

We started to fix our plates and Jason cut the turkey.

Gran said, "Before we eat we need to go around the table telling everybody what they are thankful."

Gran was thankful for her health, Jason was about the same as last year job and women, Mom were thankful for family and I just repeated what my mother said.

Corbett was thankful for his parents.

It was Eric turn and he said, "I am thankful for Corbett and Sookie, my family."

Michelle started to laugh.

I said, "Mom please don't start anything."

Michelle said, "Sookie, I hope you are not falling for this bullshit. Really his family."

Eric was about to speak before Michelle continue talking, "I can't sit here and play nice with you Eric. You ruin my daughter's live. I found out that she was sexual active when she was telling me she pregnant. Sookie waited for you for months thinking you come back. She thought that if you found out she having a boy, you come running back and be a father. When she went into labor she beg us to find you, but we could never get in touch with you. I knew you would up and leave the second Sookie told you she was pregnant. When Sookie knew you weren't coming back she decides that Corbett would have the Stackhouse name and not have you listed as father."

Eric said, "I have made mistakes, but I want to make it work with Sookie for Corbett. I don't want her to move to Kansas"

Michelle said, "What mistakes you talking about? Nora, Salome, Willa, or even your boss. Yes, Sookie been telling me every single thing you do and every girl you slept with. Corbett doesn't need to be around a jerk like you."

Eric got up and left. Michelle said to me, "You need to let him go and think about Corbett.

I got up and pick Corbett up and said, "I doing this for Corbett." I walk out the door.

I yell, "Eric waits." Eric turns and looks surprise I said, "We coming with you."

I let Corbett in the car and I went into the car. Eric asked, "Where we going?"

I said, "Let have dinner at Northman house."

We drove off.


	23. Pictures in the Book

A Little Too Late Chapter 23: Pictures in the Book

When we got to Eric's house I said, "I am sorry about my mother she think that Corbett is better off without you."

Eric unlocks the door and we went inside.

"Where your parents at, Eric" I asked

Eric replied, "They left for Sweden two days ago to visit my morforaldrar."

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

Eric said, "I wanted to go, but I wanted to take you and Corbett with me, but I know you don't have a passport and that can take days to get one. Corbett wanted me with him for Thanksgiving."

We went into the kitchen and I said, "Let me see if we can whip up an easy Thanksgiving dinner for the three of us.

Within an hour I cook boneless chicken with mashed potatoes, some mac and cheese, and some dinner rolls.

We sat down and Eric said Grace, but it was in Swedish so I have no idea what he was saying so we said, "Amen."

We eating and Corbett said, "We happy family."

I just nodded my head yes.

Eric asked Corbett "You know Santa Claus is coming soon. What you want for Christmas?"

Corbett answer back, "I want a sibling for Christmas. I don't want Mommy to be lonely when I am at school."

I about split my tea out of my mouth when Corbett said that.

Eric continue this talk with saying, "What you want a brother or a sister?"

Corbett said, "I want a brother and a sister."

Eric gave me this look like we should have another baby.

Corbett decides to wear his mac and cheese and mashed potatoes on his new outfit.

Eric look at me and said, "I give him a shower and maybe since I have this big house all to myself you stay the night."

I said, "Ok, but we are not having sex."

Eric agrees and picked Corbett up to give him a shower.

I went into the guest bathroom while Eric was in his bathroom.

I took a quick shower and went into Eric's bedroom to find some t-shirt to wear to sleep in. I can hear Eric and Corbett singing in the shower. It sound like they singing Itsy Bitsy Spider, but Eric is teaching him in Swedish.

I went into Eric's shirt drawer and found a book there. It was my copy of Gone with the Wind that my English teacher Ms. Harris gave me my senior year. She told me that the heroine in the story reminded her of me.

I pick up the book and I noticed two pictures fell out. The first one was of Stellan and Eric. Eric was about 8 months old wearing a yellow-stripes onesies. Stellan was holding a dog and Eric was reaching for it.

The second picture was of me and Corbett at the park. Corbett was about the same age as Eric in the other picture. I was looking at both pictures and notice how Eric and Corbett look some much alike and if it wasn't for dates on the pictures people would think this is the same child and not father and son.

I heard two voices saying "Mommy." I hurry up and put the book back and just grab a shirt to put on.

Eric and Corbett came in the room in nothing put a towel. I told Corbett to get dress and I been waiting in the Living room for them.

In ten minutes they came down in nothing but basketball shorts. They look some much alike.

"Let take a picture." I said. I grab my phone and we got very close together and I said, "Say cheeseburger."

I was thinking first family photo.

Corbett said, "Let take a funny one, Mommy."

I counted to take the picture. We did a funny pose. I did a pig face and Eric stuck his tongue out just like Corbett.

"What we going to do now, Daddy?" Corbett said.

"We play a game." Eric responds.

Eric went into the closet and got Monopoly. I got the cat, Corbett was the racecar, and Eric was the top hat. About two hours in the game Corbett crawl up into Eric's lap and fell asleep.

Eric said, "I put him in my bed and you can clean up."

I went upstairs and Eric and Corbett were in bed.

Eric looks at me and said, "You seem nervous about sleeping with me."

I replied, "Yea, it been 4 years since I been in a man's bed."

Eric looked shocked and said, "You didn't date after me."

"No Eric with Corbett, school, and work I didn't have time to date and sex was the last thing on my mind." I said.

I crawl on Corbett left side while Eric on the right. We both fell asleep with our arms around Corbett.

I wake up with Eric talking to somebody at the door. I look at the clock and it said 3 o'clock in the morning.

I hear somebody said, "If I am what you going to do Eric?"

I leave the room and was going downstairs and see Sophie-Ann at the door and Eric begging her to leave.

Sophie- Ann see me and said, "Why Sookie what are you doing here?"

"My son wanted to spend Thanksgiving with his father."

Sophie-Ann smile at Eric and said, "Well since you here and I didn't mean to ruin your family moment, but Eric should know that Corbett might be getting a brother or sister."

I look at Eric and started to tear up. Sophie-Ann pulls out her pregnancy test and throws it at me.

I pick it up and it had what I saw was a + sign there.

I ran upstairs and lock me in the room with Corbett and cried.

"Look like Corbett getting his Christmas wish but we not having a baby. Eric is."


	24. Running Away

A Little Too Late Chapter 24: Running Away

I got into bed and put my hand on Corbett's head and keep saying, "We going to be alright. You don't deserve this mess."

I hear footsteps and I see the shadows. Eric came to the door and said, "She gone Sookie. Can you please open the door and we can talk about this."

I didn't move a muscle and just let Eric keep talking.

"OK Sookie, I understand you don't want to see me so I will sleep in the guestroom. Maybe in the morning I can make you guys Chocolate Chip pancakes for breakfast. I love you Sookie Anna, always have and always will."

I wanted to tell him I wanted us together and that I love him as well, but Sophie- Ann ruin it and ruin my family.

I waited for an hour to pass and I went to the guestroom and slowly open the door and saw Eric sleeping.

I went back to Eric's room got dress and pick Corbett up. I wrap my baby in one of his blanket there and walk out the door.

I knew where I was going. I use to go to this place after we got into fight and when my mom would pick me up after we had sex.

I couldn't face my family and get a big told you so from my mom as well.

I walk for almost an hour and I can see the sun coming up when I got to the house.

I got to the door and knock.

I hear "Somebody better be dead when I open this door."

"Sookie and Corbett, what you guys doing here so early in the morning and how you get here."

"I am so sorry Lettie Mae, but Eric and me got into a fight and I didn't want to face my mother so can we stay here today."

Lettie Mae said, "Yes you guys are more welcome here and I call Tara because you need a friend."

Lettie Mae went into the living room and pull out the hiding bed and I put Corbett down.

I hear Lettie Mae calling Tara and telling her that I am here.

I went to bed right by Corbett.

I got maybe three hours before I felt arms around.

"Thanks you Tara, I needed that."

"Anything for my sister and my nephew, girl" She replied.

Corbett woke up and asked me "Where Daddy at?"

I didn't want to talk about it with my son.

Corbett gave me a good morning kiss and went to the bathroom.

I can smell Lettie Mae making breakfast.

Lettie Mae made Hoecakes, eggs, grits, and bacon.

I love Lettie Mae's cooking.

I sit down and I place Corbett on my lap and we shared a plate for breakfast.

Corbett wanted to wear his grits but I told him no.

Tara said, "Why don't we do some Black Friday shopping? My mom can watch Corbett today."

"I have no clothes to wear and Corbett has only these shorts on."

Tara replied, "You can borrow some of my clothes and we can buy Corbett some clothes today."

We went upstairs and went through Tara's clothes to wear.

I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said LOVE STINK.

I kiss Corbett good-bye and told him to be good for Ms. Thornton.

I pick up my purse and open the door to see Eric getting out of his car.

"Just who I didn't want to deal with now."


	25. Kiss With a Fist

A Little Too Late Chapter 25: Kiss with a Fist

I told Tara to stay in the house with Corbett and I talk to Eric.

"What do you have to say for yourself? How you going to explain this mess to your son? How will you tell your son that he going to have half-sibling?"

Eric wouldn't look at me. "Eric answers me." I was starting to get angry.

Eric moved his head to look directly in my eyes and said "Sophie-Ann has a doctor appointment to see if she pregnant or it a false positive. She wants me there for her."

I started to make my mad face and said "You going to go to her doctor appointments, but you couldn't go to any of mine."

Eric got a little loud and said "You never told or ask me to go."

I cross my arm and said "So you going to be daddy for this baby, but Corbett wasn't good enough for you. "

Eric replied "No Sookie Corbett is the best thing I have and don't put word in my mouth. "

"Have you called your parents about this or all you going to do is leave again?"

Eric said "There might not even be a baby. I want babies with you Sookie. I love you."

I started to cry and said "You don't love me you love the idea of me."

Eric said "That not true, I love you. I want us together and maybe we can talk more in front of Dr. Brigant next session."

"You keep on saying you love me, but did you love me when you slept with Nora, or what about Salome, or even Willa and then when you came back. Do I love you? Yes, I love you, but I am not in love with you anymore. I have love for you because you are always going to be Corbett's father. We are going to have that connection no matter what."

Eric replied, "What can I do for us. Find a new job, ok I start looking soon. Move to Kansas with you ok I start packing tomorrow. What can I do to keep us together?"

I yell out him "nothing you always think that this is so easy for you to have a simple decision about, but you are dead wrong. There is a human being and another baby mother 's drama I don't want to deal with."

Eric said, "I am not giving up on my family and I am not losing you. "

I said, "Well Eric, you might have just lost us."

I turn to go back into the house and Eric grab my arm and grab it hard and said, "I am got giving up."

The next thing I notice was Eric holding his nose and said, "Sookie I think you broke my nose."

I didn't realized that I have punch Eric in the face. I punch him in the face.

I ran back into the house and fell on the floor and I kept repeating "I hit him."

Tara asked me what I was talking about. I told her I hit Eric and broke his nose.

Tara was wondering why I am freaking out.

Eric and I relationship has had some fights and we have might throw stuff, but we never got physical with each other. Eric never put his hands on me and I am shock as hell that I punch him in the face.

I look out the window and see Eric getting into the car and I get a text messages from Eric and it said this.

I am so sorry but do not let this BIG MISTAKES keep Corbett from me and do not move to Kansas ILOVEU!

"Eric this is a mistake, but two wrong doesn't make it right."

I just was kept shaking from the fight.


End file.
